


It Had to Be You

by allofthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's POV, Drabble, M/M, Movie Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a way of being right, Steve Rogers did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I am coping with the pain caused by CA:WS by writing drabbles for the very ending post credits scene. Because poor Bucky.
> 
> While these are small spoilers, if you're sensitive, you might want to wait on this fic.

This is the person he was.  It feels so distant and far away, still foggy under all the conditioning he had gone through at the hands of HYDRA.  That grinning man is nothing like he is now, head bowed so people don’t recognize him.  But he knows that Captain America, that Steve, was right.

He had a way of being right, Steve Rogers did.

And wasn’t that the rub.  They had been everything to each other, and Bucky had almost killed him.  Worse than that, Bucky had _forgotten_ him, the man he loved more than anything.  The betrayal sticks in the back of his throat, more pressing than the knowledge that there was so much blood on his hands.  (He had always been doing dirty work, for Steve and then for HYDRA.  It’s the losing who he was that makes the bile rise up in his throat when he sees his old uniform.  Losing his _say_.)

But Bucky knows that as far as he wanders on his quest to find himself, he will be drawn back to Steve, like a compass points north.  That’s just how they are.  And 70 years won’t change that, though perhaps it would have been better if it did.


End file.
